


Art Masterpost ~ To Protect ~ TwoBoys2Love

by 2BlueShoes (Forhimxx)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhimxx/pseuds/2BlueShoes





	Art Masterpost ~ To Protect ~ TwoBoys2Love

l love this story, the atmosphere really appealed to me  [link](http://twoboys2love.livejournal.com/41860.html)

l used photo shop to get as spooky as I could 

A bouquet of roses left on the doorstep. Lit by flashlight.

I made these 2 really big , 5000px , to get thin lines 

A night visitor

 The Bodyguard in the garden at night

 

These are my sources ( for those who are interested)


End file.
